


1967 Chevy Matchmaker, Black

by rozabellalove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozabellalove/pseuds/rozabellalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s car troubles lead him to meet hunky mechanic Jared. When his car is fixed earlier than expected Jensen has to continue on with his journey, but he doesn’t expect to miss the gorgeous grease-monkey as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1967 Chevy Matchmaker, Black

Car trouble. Of course, she had to break down right then. Right when he was in the middle of nowhere. The Impala was a beauty and she had her quirks. There were little things about her that only he knew, but lately she’d been running a little jumpy, taking a while to start. He hoped it was something that could be fixed without replacing too much of her engine, the cost of repairs just seemed to go up and up every time anything happened. There was no way he’d consider getting rid of her, she was the most constant and stable thing in his life since his parents had passed away. The year before he’d taken her for a re-spray and her black paint was clean and glossy, he kept it like that, washing and waxing her every weekend, giving her all his love and attention.

It was funny that he thought of the Impala as female. Sure, she was sleek and sexy, but she also had a menacing look that screamed ‘danger’ and masculinity. Jensen loved her, sometimes he even talked to her, coaxed her to keep going when she was low on gas or stuttering to start. He even sang to her when the mood took him.

He’d managed to get her onto the dirt embankment at the side of the hot tarmac, but getting her going again was impossible. The heat was oppressive and his baby’s blowers weren’t putting out, so he sat in the dirt as he called the recovery service, who told him someone would be there in the next two hours.

***

Five hours later Jensen was convinced he must have sunstroke as he heard the approach of the tow truck. “Must be hallucinatin’” he mumbled to himself groggily from the dirt, finding it hard to believe that the truck was finally there with him.

The chunky guy in overalls swung down from the cab of the truck and gave him a hand off the floor. “How’s it goin’ buddy? I‘m Ted.”

Jensen gave him a look that said ‘how the hell do you think it’s going, dumbass?’. Luckily the guy had turned away and had his head under the Impala’s hood, so he missed the look that may have made him less helpful. “Hmm, your cam belt’s snapped, I’ll have to tow it back to the shop, s’gonna be a coupla days ‘fore we can get ya the part to fix this.”

“You’re kidding, right? Two days before you even get the part?”

“Well, two…maybe three days, yeah. We don’t get daily deliveries out here, see, and your Impala there, her cam belt ain‘t something‘ we‘d just keep hangin‘ around. Then a day or so to fix it. You’re looking at five days max.”

“Fuck!” Jensen wondered what he was going to tell his sister, she was expecting him there in a couple of days and he was going to be stuck in some craphole of a town in the middle of freaking Nevada.

As his baby was hitched up to the truck he fired off a quick text to let his little sis know he wouldn’t be there for a few more days, and sucked down the bottle of cool water Ted handed him. He wondered where he’d be staying and whether he might even be able to get some writing done while he was there, at least that way something good could come out of the unexpected break from his plans. The book was coming slowly and he could do with some new anecdotes and stories to fill it up a little.

***

It was a short drive back to Spring Lake Ridge, where Ted took him straight to the bodyshop to see the boss and go through the work that needed doing on the car. He introduced Jensen to an older guy they called JD, shot for Jeffrey Dean. He was a little rough around the edges and Jensen sensed he probably had a short temper too, but he was straight talking and he didn’t pull any punches.

As he guided Jensen through the work that needed doing on the engine he explained why they’d have to order the part and where it was coming from. He explained that there were a few other minor problems that should be sorted too, but that they could most likely be done at the same time as the cam belt, and that doing them now would keep him on the road a lot longer. JD quoted him a price that sounded reasonable and took him over to introduce him to ‘the kid’ who’d be doing the work, one Jared Padalecki.

‘The kid’ was taller than any of the guys working at the shop, and even a little more well-muscled, Jensen noticed while trying not to ogle the guy‘s ass. He looked to be in his early twenties and he was attractively mucky, covered in smudges of grease. The bare skin of his arms and shoulders shone with a light sweat in the blistering heat, and Jensen could see tufts of long hair poking out from under the back of welder’s mask he wore.

As ‘the kid’ turned and pulled up the mask’s visor Jensen’s breath caught in his throat and a soft blush hit his cheeks. This Jared guy was gorgeous, all angular jaw-line, heavy brow, pretty pink mouth, great body, and to top it all off there was a glint of intelligence in his eyes. Jensen wished he had his laptop bag out of the car so he could cover his crotch. The mechanic was leaning over to shake his hand and he was thankful that his baby was in between them so he didn’t have to get too close and he could use the car to block the bulge in his thin pants. He wished he’d worn jeans.

“I’m Jared, but they call me the kid around here. Prob’ly will ‘til I’m fifty.” He chuckled and grasped Jensen’s hand firmly through his thick gloves.

Jensen caught a flash of the widest grin from such a small mouth, and a further glance confirmed it. Yep, those were dimples. Deep and sexy and cute as hell. He was screwed. “Uh, J-Jensen, uhm Jensen Ackles.” Fuck, he was stuttering, that hadn’t happened to him for years, not since he’d grown into his body and his looks had come along, dragging him out of teenage pimpliness and into his current status as ‘dateable’ - or at least that’s what his girl-friends told him anyway.

“Forget your own name often?” The guy had already turned away and once again Jensen had to thank his baby, Jared was looking at the Impala and not his face when the bright red flush took the blood away from his swelling dick and right up into his cheeks and neck.

“Nuh…No. ‘S just been a long day.” He managed to stutter out.

Jared looked up and caught his eye with an understanding smile, “Yeah, I know how that goes.” He nodded. “Hey, listen, I’m about to clock off, just gotta speak to Lily over there and grab my stuff, then I can show you around, you’re gonna need a place to stay for a couple nights, right?”

“Uh right yeah.” Jensen nodded and set about grabbing his stuff out of the Impala, quietly telling her that he’d be back and trying not to let anyone notice he was talking to a car.

Jared wandered up to the desk at the entrance and leaned over to talk to the dark haired receptionist, Lily. She glanced up with more than a flicker of interest and Jared hunkered down beside her, knees either side of her chair, hand on the back of it, laughing at something she’d said. Jensen was irrationally jealous of the relationship between the two, even more so when Lily reached across with a tanned hand to brush Jared’s bangs out of his eyes and let her fingers rest lightly on his grease-covered shoulder for just a second.

He checked her out, she was petite and beautiful, sexy curves and smoking green eyes. He wondered what she’d be like in bed, he thought maybe a little wild. She looked like she might have a few…kinks.

Jared whispered something in the girl’s ear and she leaned around him, taking a long look at Jensen before giving Jared a look that might have meant any number of things. Jensen was just about confident enough to know that she was checking him out, but not sure if that meant that Jared had told her he was good looking or just that he’d said he was going to show the new customer around the place. Once again the two had their heads close, laughing like old friends and touching each other lightly at every opportunity.

He knew Jared wasn’t his, but the easy flirt with the pretty girl at the desk made his insides curl a little, even as he tried to stop it. Just his luck that the one hot guy in bumfuckville Nevada would be straight. He was fine with it, really. Maybe he’d hook up with the receptionist instead.

***

JD let them go early, even though Jared had a half hour of his shift left, the body shop was quiet anyway by the looks of things, and Jensen had to find somewhere to stay.

“You know, you seem pretty normal, I’d let ya crash at mine, but my buddy Chad’s had a bust-up with his girl so he’s on the couch and there’s only the floor or my bed left so I guess it’s the hotel for you.”

Jensen was tempted to tell him the floor or bed would be fine. In fact, the bed would be awesome, but he didn’t want to reveal himself too soon. Plus as he was only there for a few days he knew nothing serious could happen anyway. “Hotel’s fine. Thanks for the thought uh, Jared.”

He hefted the larger bag onto his shoulder and took the smaller ones in the other hand, tucking the laptop under his arm. Jared immediately grabbed the larger bag off him and set off through the door, carrying it easily, one huge hand wrapped around the handles. Jensen hurried after him, wondering whether this was just the usual hospitality around the town or whether Jared really was as friendly as he seemed.

“So, we got a motel out near where you got picked up, but it’s not real convenient if you don’t have the car to get around. Or there’s the hotel here, The Lakeview, but don’t expect a lake view, that thing dried up years ago.” He smiled back and down towards Jensen, once again showing stunning dimples.

“I’ll go for the hotel then.”

“Awesome, then you’ll be just down the block from me. You wanna check in and get settled and maybe I’ll come by this evening, show you the bright lights?” The sarcasm was obvious but then Jared actually winked and dimpled at the same time and Jensen almost melted. It was hot out, sure, but the guy in front of him was turning up the thermostat by the second. Not to mention the fact he was still only wearing low slung jeans with a heavy-buckled belt and a grayish white wife-beater tank. He’d clearly tried to wipe off some of the grime, but it was embedded into his skin and clothes, and he smelled delicious, like burnt grease and exhaust fumes mingled with something sweet and chocolaty.

Jensen took a moment and just fantasised about getting fucked on the hood of the Impala, being lifted by those thickly-muscled arms and slammed into walls. It took him a second to remember that Jared had asked him out, well sort of, and he nodded hard once he remembered the question. “Yes, yeah that’d be great. Thanks!”

“’S nothing man, Chad’s gonna want to go out on the prowl tonight anyway, least we can do is keep him company.” Jared smiled once more and handed Jensen the heavy bag like it was nothing, “See you later, Jensen.” He was off, and Jensen only just stopped himself from asking where the hotel was when he realised he was standing on its steps, totally confused as to how he’d even got there.

***

The room was barely furnished but comfortable, much nicer than the poky motels he’d been staying in on his recent travels, he’d have to give the place a good write-up, he decided. Plus the bed was huge, and firm too. After he’d taken a long shower under the powerful hot water he bounced onto the bed and tried to calm himself, convincing himself that a drink or two with Jared and his friend Chad was not a date. Still, it felt like a date and it sounded like Jared would need some company while Chad made his way through the available female population of the small town.

He chose neutral clothes for the evening, figuring the place was unlikely to be smart enough to need a suit and tie, but wanting to go dressy enough to impress Jared. The shirt was soft and fitted, showing off a trim waist and clinging to his solid shoulders, the jeans were slightly boot cut, designed to hide the bow in his legs. As he paced about in front of the mirror he realised they really weren’t doing a very good job, his legs still looked like they couldn‘t stop a pig in a passageway, but they made his ass look perky enough, so they’d have to do. He slipped on square toed boots and threaded a chunky belt through the denim loops, hoping like hell that he hadn’t got the look wrong.

When Jared turned up at his door wearing a fitted white t-shirt, jeans, boots and belt he let out a small breath of relief and followed him downstairs where he was introduced to Chad. He learned quickly that Chad was on the warpath. He’d been dumped by a girl that he didn’t consider to be in his league and he was looking for ‘some tail’ as he put it, to show the girl that he could get much hotter women. Jensen wondered whether Chad realised that women could get sex whenever they wanted, most guys were so desperate and easy that it really wasn’t much of a challenge for them. He decided not to say anything, but he caught a knowing look in Jared’s eye.

“Buddy, if you’re lucky enough to land yourself some ass tonight you’re not crashing at mine, okay? I’m not having that goin’ down on my couch. That’s if you get lucky though, huh?” He slapped Chad hard on the shoulder and they laughed together as Chad winced and tried to punch him. Jared side-stepped straight into Jensen and they fell in a tangle of limbs to the ground just outside the bar.

Jensen landed up on top somehow, he figured they must have twisted as they fell. Part of him wanted to stay down in the dust with Jared and get acquainted with the ridiculously hot body he’d just gotten a taste of, but the sensible side of him dragged him onto his feet and made him give Jared a hand to get up. Then it made him let go of the hand, despite the way his own fit with it so snugly.

Jared laughed and apologised, landing a hand on Jensen’s shoulder that he didn’t remove as they stepped into the bar. The hand moved slowly down and cupped Jensen’s elbow as Jared promised to buy him a beer as an apology for knocking him over. Within seconds Chad had disappeared and they were alone apart from the bartender and a couple of the town’s older men who seemed to be regulars.

“So, are you always this friendly to strangers who need their cars fixed?” Jensen wasn’t sure whether he should have said it but he really needed to know right then that he was special in some way.

Jared laughed again “Nope! Most guys come in with their ugly brand new expensive Beemers and Hummers, expecting us to fix them in a day, grumbling over the cost. You came in with a classic beauty of a car, you didn’t complain. You just… looked like it had been a long day and you could use a friend.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll drink to that.” Jensen raised his bottle and clinked it against Jared’s.

They both took deep swigs and Jared’s eyes settled on the voluptuous bar-girl. “April, honey, my boy Jensen here’s nearly dry. Think you could hit us up with two more bottles and some whisky chasers?”

She smiled at him and sashayed over with the two bottles, lining up the short glasses for the whisky, “Sure, sweetheart. You boys want that neat?” she purred, looking them both over, taking in the dust on their clothes and the way their body language mirrored one another, figuring the new guy had his eye on a little Jared. From what she could see Jared already had his plans set too.

“Yes ma’am.” Jared nodded and handed her the money, telling her to get herself a drink too.

Jensen once again cursed himself for starting to fall for the sexy mechanic, clearly the guy was straight, he was flirting with this girl too. “So, uh, she your girlfriend or something?” It was childish but he had to know.

Jared smiled at him and swung around on the stool so he was leaning back with his elbows on the bar, “April?” His eyebrows lifted, “Naw, we go way back. Good friends. ‘Sides, she’s not my type.”

“Oh, uh right. I just thought, you know ‘cause you two seemed so friendly, Lily more your type then?” He was pushing it, he knew, but he had to know the score.

Jared laughed again. “Dude, you’re not getting it. The girls are lovely, beautiful, but they’re friends. And yeah, maybe sometimes I feel like I could enjoy a little time with one of them, but I like guys. I hope that doesn’t put you off having a beer with me?” Jensen paused for a second too long and Jared nodded. “Okay, I get it. Look, this isn’t a date or anything, don’t worry, I’m not gonna-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Jensen jumped in quickly, hand up to stop him going further, “No! No! It’s not like that. God! Sorry, man. I just… you surprised me!”

“Oh, yeah.” He smiled “People don’t really expect it. With the whole mechanic thing. I get endless ribbing in the shop for it, but it’s who I am. They accept it now. Even if I am still the only gay guy in this tiny town.”

“The only one?”

“The only one.”

“Sounds lonely.” Jensen downed as much of the beer as he could swallow without needing to stop for a breath, determined to get up the courage to give his own confession.

“It is a little. But I’ve got friends, you’ve met Chad, although God knows where he is now. There are places, around. Some of the bigger towns around here have bars, you know. I get by.” He shrugged and despite his cheerful words Jensen could see that it was the first time since they’d met that Jared didn’t seem happy. In fact he looked like a little puppy, left alone for the first time and trying not to do anything bad on the carpet.

“I’m probably going to regret telling you this,” Jared raised an eyebrow at him, “but I’m… uh, I… I mostly like guys too.” Jensen finally spat it out. It had been a long time since he’d had to tell anyone, especially someone with the potential to shoot him down so spectacularly, but he was glad he had.

Jared turned toward him on the stool, and as he did so their knees touched. “Seriously?” He grinned “I thought maybe, possibly, you were, uh, checking me out a tiny bit earlier, but you just didn’t seem the type. You were giving Lily some sexy eyes back there.”

“You idiot. I was giving you the sexy eyes, you were in front of her.” He wished he could shut his mouth but the alcohol was having a strange effect on him.

“Oh. Oh I see!” Jared was beaming. “So, you like me?”

‘Awkward’ he thought. He wasn’t used to just blurting out his feelings like that in public, but he thought he’d made it pretty obvious, and he wasn’t about to just back down when a rare opportunity like that presented itself. “Yeah.” He shrugged and looked intensely at the beer bottle in his hand. “Kinda do.”

“Yes!” Jared fist-pumped in the middle of the bar, but the few locals barely batted an eyelid, they were clearly used to his enthusiasm. “Dude, I am so fucking… Lily said you were checking me out. I didn’t really believe her, though. My gaydar is so off. I keep getting punched. ‘S just lucky I’m a big guy, I guess.” He ran a hand through his messy mop of hair and Jensen caught a whiff of that burnt oil and rubber scent that had hung around earlier, mixed with a sweet woodsy cologne.

“Yeah, you’re huge, man. I can’t believe anyone would intentionally punch you.”

“Yep, some people just ain’t got the brains they were born with. Still I never hit them back, figure I’ll turn the other cheek and all.”

“Fair enough, but Jared you’ve only got four cheeks, don’t turn too many of them.”

Jared laughed hard and sprayed beer over his jeans. “Next you’ll be asking to get me out of these wet clothes! Four cheeks, yeah I guess I… Dude, you‘re so different when you open up, you know that?”

“It has been said,” Jensen nodded and finished off the beer, before knocking back his whisky “and now it’s my round.” Jared got up to go to the bathroom “April” Jensen called her over “hi, can we have two more beers and two tequilas please? Oh, and whatever you’re having. Thanks.”

Jared came back from the bathroom to find salt, lemon and a shot of tequila lined up in front of him at the bar, Jensen was sipping their third round of beers slowly, looking sober enough for plenty more. Jared slipped back onto the stool and turned to Jensen with a question in his eyes “Tequila? You on some kind of mission to get us both shit-faced?”

“Yep. Gonna take advantage of you.” Jensen laughed and seductively licked the salt off his hand before slamming back the cheap tequila and shoving the lemon wedge into his mouth. He banged a fist on the bar and winced.

Jared laughed hard and it was a huge infectious laugh that got Jensen going too. “Okay, I guess it’s my turn!” He squeezed his eyes shut, snuck out a slick pink tongue to lick the salt from the tanned skin of his hand, knocked back the shot with his head thrown back and his gorgeous neck exposed, then bit hard on the lemon with his face scrunched up and his shoulders hunched around him.

“Dude, don’t be such a baby!” Jensen chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, letting his hand linger there a little too long.

***

By the time they’d had two more rounds of the tequila and beer combo Jensen was feeling sufficiently wasted and tired that he decided to go back to the hotel. Chad was lost for the night, probably in some girls’ parents house trying to explain what he was doing to their daughter on the couch, so Jared walked out with him until they got to the hotel steps.

“This’s where I leave you, then.” He rested a hand on the wall behind Jensen’s head.

“’Less you wanna… come up for a bit?” Jensen’s heart was beating hard, if it wasn’t for the hard liquor he wouldn’t have been able to say it.

“Nope. Better not.” Jared was shaking his head and frowning, no doubt as the floor swayed below him. Jensen was disappointed, after all the heavy duty flirting at the bar he’d thought he was in.

“’kay then. Well, goodnight.” he went to turn but Jared’s arm was still blocking his way.

“No, I mean. I don’t do that on a first date. So… Pick you up tomorrow night? Seven okay?” He was still looking at the floor and didn’t get to see Jensen’s expression go from sulky teenager to cat that got the cream in the space of a moment.

Jensen leaned forward and grasped his jaw, pulling him up into a quick soft kiss, “It’s a date.”

***

Jensen woke up with a thumping headache and a furry tongue that tasted like ass. He knocked back a couple of Advil with a big glass of water before scrubbing his mouth raw with his toothbrush. As he was about to curse Jared for forcing him to drink so much he remembered that he’d been the one to up the ante with the tequila shots, and he’d just have to take the hangover like a man. Of course, since men are not well known for their ability to handle pain his way of dealing with it simply involved staying in bed for most of the day, groaning down the phone at anyone who would listen.

Mac told him to suck it up, he could take the pleasure to he had to take the pain. Then she started in on when was he going to get up there, and by the end of the call he realised that he wasn’t going to get any sympathy from her or anyone else for that matter.

By six he’d recovered enough to shower and shave, and to choose an outfit for his second date with the hunky mechanic. He went with a slightly tighter pair of jeans and a dark t-shirt that hugged the contours of his skin closely and was slightly silky to the touch. It had been picked out for him to wear in the photo-shoot for the inside cover of his last book, he remembered how much the stylist had cooed over it, and how the girls doing his makeup and hair had not been able to stop touching him while he was wearing it.

He felt like a kid going to the prom, waiting for his date to show. In a way that sort of made him the girl, but he didn’t mind. He figured anyone going out with that tall good-looking grease-monkey would have to be the girly one anyway, long hair or not.

At ten to seven he was sitting on the bed, tapping his foot nervously as the second hand seemed to take double the time to wind its way around the face of the clock. He brushed off imaginary flecks of dust from his jeans and contained the urge to get up and pace around. When he got the call from reception at five to seven he took a long breath to calm himself before bolting out of the door anyway and almost sprinting to the elevator.

***

Jared was in the reception area waiting for him when he got down there. He looked like he’d made a real effort, hair slicked back, freshly shaved. He leaned against the high counter and chatted easily with the receptionist. Once again Jensen could have sworn he was flirting but it didn’t matter, now that he knew Jared wasn’t into girls and was definitely there to pick him up.

“Hey, Jensen! Wow, you look good.” Jared hugged him lightly and then pulled back, rubbing an extra-large sized hand along the fabric of Jensen’s tee, “I like this. It’s… smooth.” He looked a little entranced.

Jensen laughed “Knew you would. That’s why I wore it. Had to get you in the mood somehow.” He mentally kicked himself, wondering what had gotten into him. What was it about this guy that made him just blurt out whatever he was thinking?

Jared’s grin was mischievous as he replied “No need for that Jensen.” and slung his arm around Jensen’s shoulders to walk him outside.

The restaurant was small and intimate, the tables were lit with single candles and dressed with fresh flowers. Jared apologised, explaining that it was this place or the town diner but Jensen shushed him, telling him that as long as the food was good he didn’t care. Jared told him not to worry, the place was famous for their steak and potatoes, it came with a thick, delicious mustard-gravy and the waiter helped them pick a beer that would ‘complement the flavours’. After he left Jared joked that maybe he had to accept that he wasn’t the only gay man in town and the two laughed as the waiter returned, flouncing around at the bar folding napkins.

The conversation flowed light and easy, the two men laughing together with a shared humour and finding out the similarities and differences that seemed to be binding them together already.

Once again Jared walked him back to the hotel, this time Jensen felt confident enough to take the mechanic’s hand as they walked. He loved the feel of the bigger hand encompassing his own, the strength and security that simply emanated from Jared was unique.

After a breathless session of kissing on the steps of the hotel Jensen once more asked him to come up, hoping like hell that Jared would say yes. Jared held Jensen close as he explained that he wanted to, he really did (Jensen could feel how much he wanted it through the thick denim that kept them apart), but he just wasn’t that guy. He asked Jensen for another date and was rewarded with a deep, breathtaking kiss. Jensen pulled himself close to Jared and leaned up, gently tickling his full lips along the thinner ones above him, eyes closed he opened a tiny gap between his lips and traced around Jared’s mouth, tormenting him softly. Finally after what seemed like hours Jensen sealed his mouth around Jared’s lower lip and bit gently, sucking a little and running his tongue along the sensitive skin. Jared groaned and opened up, pushing his tongue inside Jensen’s teasing mouth and exploring him with a hard urgency.

It was Jensen that broke the kiss, whispering to Jared that if he wasn’t going to take things further then they should stop kissing like that, or he wouldn’t be responsible for his own actions. Jared took one more kiss, whispering back that he loved the little noises Jensen made when they kissed, and he was looking forward to hearing them again the next night, telling Jensen he had something special planned for them.

Jensen floated up to his room and took his time pleasuring himself to the thought of the things Jared was going to do to him. His fantasises involved the welder’s mask and gloves, the grease, the cars, and Jared, lots and lots of naked Jared. He came hard, spilling hot spurts all over himself while imagining Jared spreading him wide over the Impala’s bonnet. Impatient for the next day to arrive he went to sleep quickly, hoping it would bring their date closer again.

***

Jensen’s wake-up call came at nine am the next day. He picked up the phone groggily, about to give the receptionist hell for waking him up.

“Mr. Ackles, hi. It’s JD from Jeff’s autos?”

Jensen took a second and remembered that was the place that had his car, the place where Jared worked. “Oh, yeah, uh hi JD, listen call me Jensen. Is something wrong?”

“No, no! Sorry to bother you Jensen, especially so early in the morning. I just thought I’d let you know that all your parts came in today, a little earlier than expected. I’m asking Jared to make this a priority today, so you should be on your way by about four pm. Sound good?”

“Oh.” Jensen was shocked. He’d been told five days and now he was being told that he could be on his way that afternoon instead. As tempting as it was to stay there and hang out with Jared he knew he had to see his sister or she’d only bitch, and he really couldn’t afford a much longer stay in the hotel on his travel budget. “Yeah, that’s, uh. G-good news, I guess.”

“Great, well I’ll get the kid on it straight away, he’ll call you when it’s done, but like I said, should be about four.”

“Thanks” Jensen mumbled before JD made his excuses and got back to work. Once again Jensen spent the day in bed, but this time it was just because he was feeling sorry for himself and wishing he had more time with Jared.

***

At four Jensen stood at the entrance to the workshop, unsure of what to do, how to approach Jared. The decision was taken away from him when JD came out for a smoke and found him outside looking hesitant. JD called ‘the kid’ over to tell Jensen about the work that had been done on the Impala.

Jared took him inside and was uncharacteristically quiet as he explained the work he’d done and how the car should ride much smoother with the adjustments he’d made. Jensen thanked him and tried to take his hand to talk to him, but Jared shook him off.

“Jensen,” He said quietly, looking down, “I just can’t do this right now, if… if you’re leaving, then please just go. It’s for the best, for both of us. It was stupid to get anything started in the first place. I’m not a one-night-stand guy. I want…more.”

“Jared, I’m sorry. I do have to go. My sister’s waiting for me, since we lost our parents she’s relied on seeing me so much more and I can’t let her down.”

“I get it, Jen. It’s fine. Let’s get you on your way, huh?” Jared helped him load up the Impala with his bags and handed over the keys. “And if you’re ever in town again, maybe you could look me up.” Jensen got the feeling that he was just being polite, though. Jared’s body language was closed off and he was hurrying Jensen along through the process of paying for repairs and signing off on the work.

Within a few minutes Jensen was ready to go, but as he turned to try and say goodbye to him once more, he realised that Jared had disappeared. JD came over to see him out and gave him a leaflet with their aftercare policies which he stuffed into the glove compartment. Jensen put Spring Lake Ridge in the rear-view and tried not to think about the gorgeous mechanic as he started the rest of the long drive to Mackenzie’s place.

***

When he got there he begged off dinner, claiming he had a headache and was tired from all the travelling. Mac didn’t bother him too much since he’d still managed to turn up days earlier than they’d thought possible with the detour.

However the next day, when Jensen still didn’t fully engage with her she started to worry about her brother, wondering what was going on with him. Jensen reassured her that there was nothing wrong and he was still tired, but deep down he felt like something was missing. It took him another couple of days to admit to himself that it was Jared’s company that he was missing.

He felt stupid, longing for someone he’d only had two dates with, only met a handful of times. Still that didn’t change the fact that he missed Jared with a harsh dull ache that made him feel physically exhausted. There was no other reason for it.

Mac told him that he was boring her and if he was going to mope around after some guy (Jensen wondered how she knew, but then his sister had always been observant and intuitive, it was a deadly combination when he was trying to keep something under wraps) then he could just go home and come visit her when he was in a better mood. Jensen promised her he would perk up, and true to his word he managed to put aside the strangely homesick feelings and make sure Mac enjoyed his company.

***

After a couple of weeks Jensen knew he was in trouble. He’d spent a lot of time trying to forget about Jared, but it was turning out to be impossible. Jared had taken root in his heart, and despite the short time they’d spent together, he was already feeling like maybe the beautiful mechanic was the one that got away.

He tried once again to get past it, but eventually, once he realised it was too late, he knew he had to somehow get in touch and see if Jared felt anywhere near the same.

Rifling through the Impala’s glove compartment he managed to find the crumpled up leaflet he’d shoved in there the day he left Spring Lake Ridge, hoping like hell that the garage’s number would be printed on it somewhere.

He scanned the outside and saw nothing, but as he opened up the paper he noticed a photo taking up the majority of the space in the center of the page, Jared’s face smiled out at the camera, deep dimples surrounded his wide smile and his hair was brushed back from his face, leaving his eyes clear to sparkle up at the reader. Jensen’s chest tightened as he took in the face he’d been missing so much. His heart pounded and it took him a few minutes to realised that something was written inside the leaflet in JD’s heavy scrawl. It simply said ‘call him’ and a cell-phone number was scribbled underneath.

Jensen immediately flipped open his phone, then paused, before closing it again. What could he say? He’d left Jared without really explaining why he had to go. And really, Jared hadn’t given him a chance. He’d actually told Jensen to leave. He took a few minutes to weight it up before taking the coward’s way out. Jensen figured a text would tell him what he needed to know, he could get in touch with Jared without being too forward, and Jared could choose whether or not to text back.

Once again the phone was flipped open, Jensen brought up a blank text, and then stared at his screen for another few minutes, feeling like a teenager trying to write a love-note. It was impossibly hard. He settled on ‘Hi Jay, it’s Jensen, how’re things?’ then spent another ten minutes debating whether to ‘x’ or not to ‘x’. In the end he added the ‘x’ and pressed ‘send’ with his eyes closed, before sitting around for another ten minutes waiting to see if Jared replied.

***

Three days later Mac kicked him out, despite the fact that he was meant to stay there another two weeks. She said she’d had enough of his miserable face and the way he was constantly checking his phone. She told him that he could come back when he’d sorted things out with his ‘new beau’. Jensen thought she was joking, but when she turned up with his bags all packed for him he knew it was time to go.

The drive back took him just a few miles from Spring Lake Ridge, minutes away from Jared. He debated whether to go there, after all Jared hadn’t contacted him, but decided that he had to do it. Even if Jared didn’t want to see him, he was aching to be next to him, to see his face once more, and to ask whether they could try again.

As he neared the familiar outskirts of the town he started to feel nervous and stupid. What if Jared wasn’t there? Or worse still if he didn’t want to see Jensen? He stopped the car and took a moment, making a decision that could easily backfire, but he was willing to do anything to make the relationship happen. He apologised to his baby, before opening up her hood and rooting around for something harmless looking.

 

***

Ted laughed as he hitched the Impala up to the truck “You’re one unlucky guy, Jensen. Wasn’t this the same spot I picked you up at last time?”

“Yep!” This time Jensen was in a much more cheerful mood. The drive to the small town was filled with anticipation and excitement at seeing Jared again. He was practically squirming in his seat by the time the truck pulled up to JD’s.

At the body shop entrance Jensen saw JD direct Jared out to meet the truck and he glimpsed the look of shock on Jared’s face as he took in the Impala and quickly swept his eyes up to where Jensen sat in the truck’s cab. Jensen was struck once again by Jared‘s beauty, the simple lines of his face, the smooth muscles of his arms and shoulders. He quickly jumped out and walked over before Jared could disappear. “Hey.” He managed.

“Um, hey. Something wrong with her?” Jared looked wary.

“Yeah, she just um, just stopped going. Must be something wrong with her.”

“Hmm, we fixed her up pretty good last time, Jensen. Bit of a coincidence she broke down just outside town again.”

“Yeah. I, uh, I guess it is.” He couldn’t look up, he never was a very good liar.

“I’ll just take a look under here then, shall I?” Jared already had the Impala’s hood open before Jensen could say anything. “Oh, I see the problem here, coupla your spark plugs are missing. Funny, they must have just fallen out then?”

“Must’ve yeah.” Jensen was taking a very keen interest in his own feet.

“Funny how that happens sometimes. Well, we can have you on your way in a couple hours.”

“Oh.” He looked up and into gorgeous amused eyes, “That soon, huh?”

Jared’s dimples made a brief appearance “Yep! Have you done by three.”

“Oh. So you don’t gotta order the parts? I wouldn’t need to maybe, uh, maybe stay overnight here then?” He asked hopefully, wishing that Jared wouldn’t toy with him so much.

“Well…” Jared bit his lip, looking away, and Jensen stared, waiting nervously for the rest. “I guess you could stay if you wanted to.” He searched Jensen’s face for the answer.

“I want to.” It was out before Jensen could think of something cooler to say.

Jared smiled and looked back at him, “Things is, the hotel’s full up.”

“Shame.” Jensen resisted touching the deliciously dirty skin in front of him. “Guess I’ll have to stay somewhere else then.”

“There’s the motel, or…” Jared was back to teasing and his dimples were almost showing again.

“Or…?” He hoped Jared wouldn’t disappoint him.

“Or it would be much more convenient for you to just, you know, stay with a local.”

“Mmm, that does sound simpler, got anyone in mind?”

Jared grinned widely and shook his head, “Come on Jensen, give it up. You’re staying with me, we both know it.” He rolled his eyes and Jensen laughed. “Let’s see if JD’ll gimme a break so I can get you settled in then maybe later we can, um, we can talk?”

Jensen smiled at Jared and felt the relief flood through him at the sight of Jared’s answering grin.

***

The walk to Jared’s house was a little tense. Jensen wanted to ask why Jared had never got in touch, wanted to explain why he’d left, tell Jared how much he’d missed him. But Jared just took off, pointing out places of interest in the town, explaining the route to his house to Jensen and generally striding so quickly with his ridiculously long legs that Jensen was out of breath trying to keep up.

When they got there Jared spent a great deal of time showing him the kitchen, bathroom and the lounge before glossing over the one bedroom and handing Jensen the keys. He stood awkwardly in the hallway, trying to block Jared from running out the front door.

“Jared, can we talk a sec, please?” He scrunched up his face a little and tried for puppy dog, but he had nothing on the bigger man, whose hurt-puppy expression had brought grown men and several women to their knees.

“Jen, we’ll talk when I get back, okay?” Jared was trying for firm, and succeeding.

Jensen took a step forward, “’kay, but before you go, I want you to know that I never wanted to leave. It was just bad timing. And… I want to see where this goes, okay?” his hand landed on Jared’s shoulder and he was once again assaulted by the sexy alluring smell of motor oil mingled with sweat and exhaust fumes. Jared looked down at him and Jensen lost his precarious self-control, his lips met Jared’s and took a devouring, hungry kiss from him. Jensen’s hands found themselves tangled in Jared’s grease-covered tee, his growing erection was pressed against a firm denim-clad thigh, he relished the friction and the taste and feel of the beautiful skin as Jared kissed him back with just as much fervour.

Jared eventually pulled back, breathing heavily, with both hands either side of Jensen’s face. He leaned down and touched his forehead to Jensen’s, saying “I’ll be back in a few hours, just… don’t go anywhere, okay?”

He nodded and Jared stepped back, still looking at him with lust-blown eyes and displaying a sizeable bulge in his jeans. Jensen watched him leave and wondered how he was going to make Jared believe that he was there to make things work.

***

By the time Jared got home four hours later, Jensen had done something that was either really stupid, or really clever. He just had to figure out which it was.

Jared walked in and looked around, a confused frown bunching up his eyebrows. “Something’s different in here.” He said hesitantly.

Jensen gave a non-committal shrug and stood up, handing Jared a chilled beer as if it was his house. “Yeah, I made myself at home.” His heart was beating hard in his chest and he watched Jared warily while trying to pretend that he didn’t care.

The house was just the same as when Jared had left, but a few tiny little things had changed. “I’m just going to wash up and get out of these clothes.” Jared told him, before putting his beer on the table and wandering into the hallway, taking off his shirt as he went. Jensen watched the muscles of his back ripple as the shirt was discarded, and he once again hoped that he’d done the right thing. That Jared would find it endearing, not creepy.

“Jensen?” He called from the bathroom, “Jen, is this your stuff? In my cabinet?”

He knocked back a huge gulp of beer before calling back “Yep.”

There was a sound of doors opening, footsteps, drawers being pulled out. “And this stuff in the bedside cabinet?”

“Mine” Jensen shouted back, eyes closed and tongue bitten tightly between his lip-covered teeth, the wait for Jared’s reaction was unbearable.

“I guess I don’t need to ask whose clothes are in my closet then?” Jared said from the door, making Jensen jump with his sudden proximity.

“Nope, they’re mine.” He’d finished the beer and was nervously sucking on an almost dry bottle, licking down the last few drops.

“Anything you want to tell me?”

Jared didn’t seem annoyed so he took the plunge “You kept telling me you weren’t a one night stand kinda guy, you didn’t answer my text, you wanted more and you were mad when I left. I didn’t get the chance to tell you that I wanted more too. I wanted you, I liked you, I could maybe even one day… you know, I think we could…”

“You’re not very good at this are you?” Jared’s words were a little harsh but his tone was gentle and amused, and he was somehow further into the room without Jensen noticing.

“No, Jared, Jesus, I’m fucking awful at this stuff. For a writer I suck at finding the right words. That’s why I did that stuff, put my things in your private places. God! That came out wrong! I’m so fucking shit at this!”

“You’re showing me. That you’re staying?”

“Yes!” Jensen leapt on his understanding, “Yes! I, I want to be here with you. For as long as you’ll have me. I want to give us a try. I…missed you. It sounds silly, I know it was only two date-”

“No!” Jared cut in. “It’s not silly, I missed you too.” And suddenly he was there, and Jensen was wrapped in his warm arms, getting covered in black oily dirty car muck and loving it. He laughed as Jared picked him up and actually carried him upstairs. It should have been insulting to him, being carried off like a nervous bride, caveman style, but it was hot and somehow primal and just right.

Jared laid him on the bed and he scooted back, wanting to see. Slowly Jared peeled off his ripped, heavy-duty jeans, kicked off his work-boots and slipped out of his socks, until he stood at the foot of the bed, over six feet of pure, raw sexy muscle and smooth tanned skin. Jensen groaned and bit his lip, lifting up so he could pull his shirt over his head, letting Jared climb up the bed and take care of his jeans.

Finally they were together, naked skin and two thin scraps of cotton between them. Jensen took in deep lungfuls of Jared’s scent, loving the dirty muskiness of it, happy that his little surprise had stopped Jared from getting the chance to wash it off. Jared’s weight on top of him had him pinned to the bed, unable to move except to grind helplessly below the bigger man, humping him from below.

Jared punished Jensen for that second date tease of a kiss, by ghosting his lips over Jensen’s face, raking him lightly with the slightest touch of soft stubble, trailing the tip of his tongue along Jensen’s neck. It was unbearable and amazing and deeply unsatisfying. Jensen tried to push up for more but Jared simply held him down with two huge hands, forcing him to wait for the pleasure.

Suddenly the light tease of Jared’s mouth was gone, his hot lips found Jensen’s mouth and they fell into a biting, sucking kiss that made Jensen wonder why he’d ever bothered kissing anyone else, when perfection was so easy to find. Jared’s hands moved around to grab Jensen’s wrists and bring them together, he used one huge hand to hold the slim wrists together above Jensen’s head as he brought the other slowly lower. He traced the lines of Jensen’s body, the soft pale skin, the firm nubs of his erect nipples, moving down his body with smooth confidence. Jensen shuddered and tried to pull his hands away so he could do the same, but he might as well have been shackled in place, Jared’s single-handed grip was like steel.

Eventually Jared had to let him go, as he moved lower to tug down Jensen’s boxers he licked and sucked a trail of fire down the skin in front of him. As soon as Jensen was fully naked Jared quickly yanked off his own shorts and came back up to meet Jensen’s lips.

They laid together for a while, kissing and touching each other, letting the anticipation build as the heat between their bodies melded them together. Jensen let himself tell Jared how much he’d thought about him in their time apart. Jared listened and told him how he’d regretted not taking advantage of the time they’d had together.

But in the end the kisses took away the words and Jensen was once again pinned to the bed as this time Jared took a hold of his hips and worked his way back down, finding the stiff head of Jensen’s cock and once again starting the mouthing, licking tease that was beginning to drive Jensen to distraction. He lay under the onslaught of Jared’s tongue, whimpering and pleading until Jared finally gripped him tightly in one hand and mouthed down lower, taking Jensen’s balls into his mouth one at a time, wetting them and sucking gently as he stroked the shaft of Jensen’s cock and used his thumb to rub the oozing pre-come all over the head.

Jensen bucked his hips into Jared’s tight fist, but it was no use, the bigger man had full control and he used it to devastating advantage, moving up to take the head of Jensen’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it until the hot wet pressure made him ache and throb. Then unexpectedly Jared took him deep in a single swallow, pushing Jensen’s cock to the back of his throat and further, as he worked the shaft with his tongue and swallowed around the head, drinking down the bittersweet pre-come.

This time Jared let him thrust up a little and he fucked Jared’s mouth as hard as he could, trying not to hurt him but glorying in the feel of the slick warm mouth that was everything in the world at that moment. As Jared pulled back Jensen moaned at the loss of his mouth, but quickly he was back, sucking and licking at the tip as his hand worked Jensen’s shaft smoothly in a fast rhythm that brought him quickly to the edge. As his orgasm began to build, Jared pulled up again and placed himself between Jensen’s legs, jerking him quickly and angling so that when Jensen cried out loudly, and came in thick hot spurts, it shot all over Jared’s hand and his belly, sliding down to pool in the V of his legs.

Jensen lay on the bed, fingers tightly gripping the sheets as his orgasm subsided and the shudders left him wrecked. Jared let him recover a little before moving up behind him and spooning him with gentle hands stroking his body. Jensen recuperated quickly and was pushing back against Jared’s hard cock within a few minutes, grinding so that it was pressed between his cheeks and then moving in slow enticing circles with firm pressure, knowing it wouldn’t be long before Jared would have to either take him or come all over his back.

Jared soon got with the program and grabbed lube and a condom from the bedside drawer, preparing himself quickly before he turned his attention to Jensen. He didn’t need to ask permission as Jensen pushed back quickly against his lubricated fingers, the slickness helping one to pop inside smoothly. Jared tried to go slow but Jensen was having none of it, he rolled his hips and pushed back again until Jared was able to slip in another finger. Jensen stilled for a few seconds trying to relax through the pain. Soon he was moving again, writhing as Jared’s fingers opened him up and filled him tightly.

“Are you ready?” Jared asked, just to be sure. As an answer Jensen reached behind, pulled Jared’s fingers out of him and placed the head of Jared’s cock against his entrance, arching his back so his pelvis pushed back more. Jared made a noise that sounded like ‘unf’ as he bit his lip and pushed slowly inside the blissfully tight heat. Jensen tried to relax around him but Jared’s cock was thick and hard, the pain was intense, but he breathed through it, wanting more even as it hurt him to move. Jared stopped as he heard the ragged breathing, didn’t say anything but held him close for a moment, kissing the back of his neck. Finally Jensen moved again, this time with a moan of distinct arousal, and Jared relaxed, pushing forward again until he was eventually deep inside his new lover.

Jensen pulled Jared’s arms so that the one on his top hip came around his belly instead, and the one behind his head dipped into the hollow of his neck and reached down to encircle his chest. Jared held him tightly as Jensen kissed his arms, before pulling back and gently moving his hips in slow, soft motions, easing Jensen through the stretch until he was able to feel the muscles relax a little and Jensen began to moan again, angling himself so Jared pushed up against his prostate.

Jared thrust slowly inside him until Jensen moved more quickly, setting a pumping rhythm that soon had him breathing faster, feeling the blood rush through his veins as the pressure and energy built together, winding through his cock. Jensen reached back and grabbed his hip, pulling him in even tighter and Jared felt the sweet release as he came hard inside Jensen, pouring himself out in a clenching spasming mess.

Jensen reached back to drag Jared’s head forward for a kiss and they lay together, naked and sated, whispering lazily through the night.

***

Jared awoke alone, his fears about intimacy and giving himself away too soon confirmed as he reached over to the cold side of the bed where Jensen had lain. He rolled onto his back and covered his face with his huge hands, dragging them down to cup his chin before rubbing his eyes. “Fucking idiot!” He shouted at full volume, throwing a pillow against the wall.

“Shit, what?” Jensen ran back into the room, towel wrapped around his waist and toothbrush in his hand, spots of toothpaste gracing his freshly-shaven chin. “What’s going on?.” He swallowed back a mouthful of white minty goo.

“Nothing.” Jared was sheepish. “Except that, well, I’m an idiot, and you’re gorgeous. Now get over here.” Jensen dropped the toothbrush and subjected himself to a morning kiss that had that ‘I don’t care about my morning breath because I know you really like me’ coupley feeling, and he enjoyed every second of it.

TIMESTAMP

Jensen didn’t know if he was doing the right thing. He had a feeling that Jared wouldn’t mind, and he had to hope he was right. He remembered randomly shoving bits of his stuff into Jared’s space just to show how much he wanted to try and give things a go. Now almost a year on he’d been living half in Jared’s house and half in his own, driving the three hour drive every few days to come and spend time with the man that he had grown to love and miss and ache for, even when they were actually together.

He knew how much Jared wanted them to be together for real, but he had a feeling that Jared was somehow scared to ask for it. No matter how much they talked it just didn‘t quite come up. They’d talked about past relationships and Jensen had learned how much he’d been hurt by his first love, a man that decided to marry his childhood sweetheart, leaving Jared alone and feeling worthless. It was the reason Jared had demanded acceptance and commitment before Jensen could even get into his pants, that and the fact that his parents had divorced when he was still a young boy. Jared had watched his mother get close to strings of men who then abandoned her over and over, while she cried to her son, her constant companion, trying in vain not to let it affect him.

He just didn’t know how to broach the subject, every time he tried to talk to Jared it was like a vault door closing, the tumblers spinning quickly into a locked position, and trying to pry him open just made him clam up even more. Jared couldn’t or wouldn’t open up about what he wanted from Jensen. Something told him it was that fear of rejection pushing through once more, and he knew it would take a strong sign of his dedication to Jared to show that he wasn’t going to leave, that he wanted to be there and he wasn‘t about to leave anytime soon.

He was half tempted to buy a ring and just be done with it, but he didn’t want to scare Jared away. He had another plan, one that he had to just trust in and pray Jared would run with it.

***

Jensen pulled up and parked the truck on the drive, as much as he could get it on there anyway. The back end of the truck hung out over the sidewalk but it was mostly out of the way of passersby, not that there would be many in Jared’s neighborhood at that time of the day, most of them were at work. He opened the door with the key he’d forced Jared to have cut for him one time when he turned up after a long drive to find that Jared had been called out on short notice to fix a friend’s car and he was stuck in the Impala waiting for his grease-monkey to return and let him in.

He’d put his apartment up to be rented through a local agency that would manage the tenants for a small fee, the furniture was still there, but the truck was filled with boxes of his stuff, his books, CDs, DVDs, clothes - all got unloaded. He spent a few hours putting away as much as he could without disturbing Jared’s things, making space where he could and then stashed the rest of the boxes in the spare room.

Finally he brought in the one box he was most worried about, the most important box, and unpacked it. He laid out the plastic bed with the softly padded cushion, the water bowl and the food bowl, a few treats and a strong leash. Once again he hoped like hell he was doing the right thing, but deep down he knew it was exactly what Jared needed.

***

Jared unlocked his front door and threw his keys onto the side table, not looking to see if Jensen’s keys were there too, he wasn’t expecting them so they wouldn’t be there, but they were. He had the strange feeling of deja-vu, the house felt odd, like someone was there, and things looked ever so slightly out of place, a strange throw over his couch, a few more books on the shelves. As he walked further into the house he heard a strange noise from the furthest room, the kitchen, and wondered what was.

“Jensen?” He called out.

“In here baby!” Jensen’s voice carried to him from the kitchen.

Just as he got through the kitchen door he was attacked by a flying ball of fur that hit him in the stomach, knocking him back a little as he stumbled to catch it. His hands found themselves buried under the shoulders of a little fluffy black and white collie that wriggled and yapped as he tried to hold it. As Jared laughed and lifted up the puppy, Jensen let out a huge breath of relief from where he sat on the floor.

“So, you like her?” He asked tentatively.

Jared put the puppy on the floor and she ran back to Jensen, barking squeakily at him until he petted her belly.

“I love her Jensen! And I love you, too.” He took the remaining few steps until he could collapse on the tiles next to his lover and their new baby pet. “Is she…mine?”

“Nope.”

Jared’s face fell “Oh, okay, well who does she belong to? When do we have to give her back?”

“Well… the thing is, Jay, she’s not yours because… she’s ours. Mine and yours. She’s going to live here with us.” Jensen deliberately dragged it out letting Jared try to guess what was going on.

“With us? As in me and you, together?”

“Jeez, Jay, yes! You and me, living together. Whether you like it or not.” Jensen tried for firm.

Jared’s face broke out into a massive smile and he squeezed Jensen tight in a huge bear hug until Jensen had to tap his shoulder to get some air. The puppy yapped and crawled over their legs, trying to get into the love-in until Jared scooped her up and tickled her hard.

“What are we going to call her, Jen?”

“Anything you want, baby, anything you want.” Jared smothered him in sloppy wet kisses.


End file.
